stacyplaysfandomcom-20200213-history
UHShe (Season 7)
The seventh season of ''UHShe, ''also known as UHShe Wild West '17, premiered on May 6th, 2017. This season introduced 2 newcomers and 11 veterans, lowering the roster to 13 participants from last season. Production Season 7 of UHShe was hosted and organized by StacyPlays and BasicallyBea. The intro was made by FinsGraphics, and the intro song is "Epic Spaghetti Western" by Doran-Opus licensed from Audio Jungle. Each player starts off with five pieces of Steak, two boats, as well as one saddle. The series follows the 2-day format, new episodes releasing every other day, starting on the premiere. Episodes continue to be 16 minutes long (20min last ep), not differing from any previous seasons. Main article: List of UHShe (Season 7) episodes '' ''Not to be mistaken by Episode Participation '' Participants ''For more information regarding the actual players, click here: List of UHShe participants. Elimination * Episode 8 and 9 filmed together. Kills Table List only the players that have killed another participant in UHShe: '' Trivia *As per usual, every previous UHShe participant was invited back, but many couldn't make it. Stacy's Confirmation **Bee was intending to partake, but she had overslept and missed the recording. Bee's Absence **Netty was not available to record. Netty's Absence **MK was in the process of moving when the season was filmed. MK's Absence **AshleyMariee was unable to attend this season as she was in South Korea for the year. **Meghan was in the middle of traveling while the season was filmed. Meghan's absense **RealSquig had exams and could not make the recording. Squig's absense *Nathan of the Walshaert's Build Team built the spawn, as mentioned in the descriptions. *With MK's absence, Mousie and Stacy (Organiser) are now the only participants to have played in every season thus far. *This is the first season where Stacy has used a full texture pack. *This season and the first were the only seasons without a holiday theme. *Mumble was going to be in this season, but due to difficulties to get it working, it was removed. Mumble Confirmation *Shubble was the first to take damage, which she took through suffocation. *Mariel was the last person to take damage. *This is the 2nd time Mousie died to Salem. *Bea is the first person in UHShe history to enter the Nether. *Seriiiously and Cheridet got their first kill this season. **Both of this season's newcomers (Phoenix and Mariel) got their first kill. *Seriiiously was unfairly suffocated in The Border. This is the first kill of The Border since Season 3. *Horses have been glitchy for some players this season. *Kaleidow was stuck by the border while fighting Banoffee2013. **Banoffee2013 was also stuck by the border while fighting Cheridet. *Cheridet is the second two-time winner of UHShe, the first being RealSquig. **Coincidentally, both of them previously won on their first season and won due to their teammate being the last surviving player. Both also had zero kills on their first season. *The seventh episode of this season marks Stacy's 50th episode in the entire series. *This was Hannah's last season, as she cut Minecraft to her channel right before season 8. *Shubble is the only participant to not use the official logo in her thumbnails. *This is the first season in which the finale episode started with the final two. Gallery 'Intro Sequence' UHShe 7 Logo.png UHShe 7 - Featuring.png UHShe 7 - Bea.png UHShe 7 - Britt.png UHShe 7 - Cheridet.png UHShe 7 - Seri.png UHShe 7 - Stacy.png UHShe 7 - Phoenix.png UHShe 7 - Salem.png UHShe 7 - Mousie.png UHShe 7 - Marielitai.png UHShe 7 - Banoffee.png UHShe 7 - Kaleidow.png UHShe 7 - Shubble.png UHShe 7 - Hannah.png UHShe 7 Logo.png 'Thumbnails''' StacyS7Ep1.jpg BeaS7Ep3.jpg BrittS7Ep1.jpg BanoffeeS7Ep1.jpg CheriS7Ep1.jpg NovaS7Ep1.jpg KaleidowS7Ep1.jpg MarielS7Ep1.jpg MousieS7Ep1.jpg PhoenixS7Ep1.jpg SalemS7Ep1.jpg SeriS7Ep1.jpg ShubbleS7Ep1.jpg References Category:UHShe Category:Ongoing series Category:UHC Category:Minecraft series